Various forms of yoga and meditation have recently gained acceptance within today's society. For example, Pilates and yoga are known to increase strength and flexibility through holding certain body positions, while different types of meditation exercises encourage relaxation of the mind and body. Quite often, different types of props are used to support the body or parts of the body, and allowing the user to achieve certain poses which would otherwise not be possible. For example, some props are statically positioned between a support surface and a body part of the user to permit a particular pose or stance by the user. However, the benefit derived by the user from these types of props is limited.